


cheer me up

by 딸기 두지 (ttalgiduji)



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cynthia and Abbie best wingmen, Don't worry, Edamura is cute and flustered, First Kisses, Fluff, IT'S ME, Laurent is sneaky sneak, M/M, Poor baby Edamura, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttalgiduji/pseuds/%EB%94%B8%EA%B8%B0%20%EB%91%90%EC%A7%80
Summary: “What do you mean Laurent is mad?” Edamura raises his brow, looking at Cynthia with doubt. Because who would believe that? Laurent? Angry? Those words don't belong in one sentence. “How is that even possible?”“I’ve never seen him like this before...” Cynthia admits.“Well... Do you know why he’s mad at you?”“I don’t know either. He’s just... ignoring us every now and then.” Cynthia plasters a concerned look on her as she rests her cheek on her palm. “It’s really not like him.”“When did he start to ignore you?”“This morning.” Cynthia frowns. “Edamame-kun... Can you do me a favor?”Oh, Edamura doesn’t like the sound of that. He silently gulps. “... W-What?”“Could you ask Laurent what’s wrong?”
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 461





	cheer me up

**Author's Note:**

> [Thai Translation](https://www.readawrite.com/c/5106b10f9305f9c93e860d09a6c50c02) by [EnJäy](https://www.readawrite.com/?action=user_page&user_id_publisher=2625132)

Laurent was a sneaky bitch. 

An overall cool-headed, flirty, and overly-sexual bastard-- As Abbie puts it, “He has the sexual urges of a _rabbit” --_ who did nothing but reduce Edamura into a flustered, angry mess. 

He was the clever type—the mastermind of most of their flawless plans that bathes them in millions of dollars sucked from all the pitiful, deserves-to-be-in-jail-kind of wrongdoers. 

Surprisingly, he was also Edamura’s type. Well, Edamura wasn’t sure. He, honestly, doesn’t know why he likes a man like Laurent in the first place, but he _wouldn’t_ stop questioning God until he gets a good answer. Seems like even God gave up on answering him too. 

Laurent was always smiling. A cunning bastard everyone likes and dislikes at the same time. And on normal days, Edamura would always keep that in mind, so when Laurent tries something unexpected, he would think that the French son of a bitch has a plan seemingly behind his stupidly _charming_ eyes. 

But today is no normal day. 

“What do you mean _Laurent is mad_ ?” Edamura raises his brow, looking at Cynthia with doubt. Because who would believe that? Laurent? _Angry?_ Those words don't belong in one sentence. “How is that even possible?” 

“I’ve never seen him like this before...” Cynthia admits. 

“Well... Do you know _why_ he’s mad at you?” 

“I don’t know either. He’s just... ignoring us every now and then.” Cynthia plasters a concerned look on her as she rests her cheek on her palm. “It’s really not like him.” 

Cynthia... sounded genuinely worried. Truth be told, Edamura knows little about Laurent. Aside from being an insufferable, seductive ass, he was quite mysterious. He’s a bit of a smartass, and... it’s rare to see him portray real emotions. By real, Edamura means like any other emotion rather than _smiling like a clown all the damn time_. Sadness, perhaps. If that’s rare, then seeing Laurent angry is much rarer. 

From that alone, Edamura can’t deduce any reasons as to why Laurent could be mad. Something was off. 

His fist rests on his lips as he leans on the couch. “Maybe he... fought with someone?” Edamura looks at Abbie, who looks unbothered as always, sitting idly on the other couch. 

“Beats me,” she shrugs. “He ignored me this morning too.” 

Edamura returns back to Cynthia. “When did he start to ignore you?” 

“This morning.” Cynthia frowns. “Edamame-kun... Can you do me a favor?” 

Oh, Edamura doesn’t like the sound of that. He silently gulps. “... W-What?” 

“Could you ask Laurent what’s wrong?” Cynthia asks. 

“Wha--Hell no!” Edamura shakes his head. “What if he gets angrier?!” 

Abbie shots Edamura a disapproving look. “So, we’ll just let him be angry at us?” 

“He’s a grown man! Isn’t it better to just let him be? He’ll return back to normal tomorrow,” he reassures Cynthia, although the woman didn’t seem convinced. 

“Let’s see then,” Cynthia responds with a sigh. 

Edamura was fairly confident in his words. Laurent couldn’t possibly stay in that mode till’ tomorrow. 

... Right? 

* * *

He was wrong. It seems like tomorrow still wasn’t a normal day too, much to Edamura’s dismay. 

Edamura observed Laurent all morning, chocolate eyes trailing the other's every move. Laurent was unusually quiet and was always in his room. He never made eye contact with anyone. And as Cynthia expected, Laurent ignored her still. Even the others received the same cold treatment. 

Just to check too, he tried to approach the tall man with a quick, “Laurent.” And to his surprise, Laurent didn’t grin cheekily at him. Didn’t even spare a glance. He just replied with a small, painful, “ _What?_ ” When Edamura can’t think of anything to say, Laurent starts to walk away. “If it’s nothing, then I’m leaving.” 

At least he got something out of Laurent, unlike the others. Edamura heaves a sigh. It was worse than he originally thought. “Seriously...” 

Now, Cynthia was chatting with Abbie while they were eating. And Laurent was in his own world, reading, probably a porn magazine, with a contrasting blank face. 

_Edamura_ _had no choice._

They have other tasks to do, and with Laurent—being the one who forms their plan on every occasion—behaving like a child, it will only get them nowhere! Cynthia and Abbie can’t do shit about it. Laurent wouldn’t talk to the others. If he does talk though, it would be minimal to even be considered actual communication. 

Edamura rubs his temples. “So, it’s me then...” He leaves the living room with a groan and makes his way to his own room. 

* * *

Cynthia perks her head in Edamura’s direction. “Looks like he’ll be doing it.” 

Abbie nods whilst chewing her breakfast. “Dumb as always.” 

“I kinda feel pity for him.” Cynthia chuckles. “He’s still the same innocent, pure boy who never learns. Right, _Laurent_ _?_ ” 

Cynthia settles her gaze on the blond man, who turns his head. He flashes a knowing smirk. “You two are great at acting as always.” 

Cynthia wears her own signature smirk. “Of course, I am,” she declares smugly. “You seem like you got the skill too. Having the audacity to ignore us all day.” 

"I’m flattered.” Laurent stands up, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I owe you two and probably the others, as well.” 

“So, you think your plan would work?” Cynthia sips her wine, letting out a snicker. “Winning Edamura with _this_?” 

Laurent smiles. His usual smile. “Absolutely. You’ll see.” He holds two fingers up and salutes goodbye. “ _Au revoir._ ” 

Abbie tsks. "... Fucking gay people."

* * *

Edamura’s right leg bounces as he gets impatient. A pencil on top of his lips as he thinks. “Ah... How should I approach him?” 

The pencil drops eventually, making Edamura curse. “Argh!” 

He was running out of ideas. 

Should he talk to Laurent directly? Or would it make his anger worse? 

Should he just give up? _Then that will definitely make his anger worse!_

Edamura wants to cry, but he’s stronger than that. He will definitely not cry for an _oui_ _-_ _oui_ _-speaking_ bastard like Laurent. Well, a _handsome,_ _oui_ _-_ _oui_ _-speaking_ bastard like Laurent. 

Edamura screams internally. _What am I even thinking?!_

His gayness isn’t needed right now. He needed to figure out what’s wrong with Laurent first and he can’t do that if he doesn’t talk to him. 

Oh, how Edamura wished that the answer would pop up already. He was getting a headache and he’s resisting the urge to pounce on Laurent and rip his hair off. Or rip his own hair off. 

“Fine.” Edamura exhales, determined eyes staring at his scribbles of rejected ideas. “I’ll talk to him.” 

* * *

Saying Edamura wasn’t nervous was the understatement of the year. Nobody was in the living room except Laurent and him, and he can’t help but feel the tension twisting the air. The silence was suffocating. He sits on the couch, staring at his phone, pretending that he was doing something. Secretly, he spies on his target—Laurent who was drinking a can of beer. 

He seems like he was finished, as he stood up to take the, now, empty can to the garbage bag. 

_Here goes nothing._ Edamura takes a deep breath and follows Laurent. “L-Laurent...” Edamura starts as he grips on Laurent’s shirt. He cringes at his stuttering. “Can we talk?” 

Laurent turns to him. “What?” 

“Are you... mad?” 

Edamura hesitantly looks at Laurent, who still has that odd, blank expression. It was somehow... _scary_ , seeing how Laurent is behaving. 

The conman just raises a brow, feigning innocence. “What are you referring to?” 

“You ignored Cynthia, Abbie, and me so...” 

“What if I am?” 

Edamura snaps his head to meet Laurent's eyes. “Huh?” 

Laurent turns around fully. “What if I am mad?” 

Edamura’s grip on Laurent's Hawaii shirt tightens. “H-Huh?! Why?” 

“I’m sure you can figure it out by yourself, Edamura,” Laurent rests his hand on his hip. “You’re Japan’s top one swindler, right?” 

“That’s different!” Edamura retorts. “I can’t figure it out! Just tell me, Jesus.” 

Laurent hums. “Don’t worry, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“If that’s the case, tell me, then!” 

“Although... you’ll have to make me forgive you.” 

“ _Me_ _?_ ” Edamura gawks at him. “Huh?" 

“Yes.” Blue piercing eyes locked with Edamura’s brown ones. 

“You’re... mad at me?” 

Laurent looks at him coldly. “Precisely.” 

Questioned popped one by one in Edamura’s head. Did he do something wrong? What?

 _Then what the hell is it, goddammit!_

And if Laurent is mad at him only, then why did he have to ignore Cynthia and the others? Something is really wrong here. 

“But why?!” Edamura yells. 

Laurent brings a finger up to his lips. “Secret.” 

_This son of a--_ “Laurent, I swear to god.” Edamura sighs exasperatedly. “Just tell me--” 

“ _Ah, ah."_ Laurent hushes him. _"_ Then, that would be cheating.” 

“ _Laurent._ ” After realizing that he was not getting anything from this, Edamura, as much as he wants to punch the bastard, just gives up and lets his go. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “ _Fine_. How... will I make you forgive me?” 

“How about...” Laurent hums, pretending to think. “Take me to a date.” 

Okay, Edamura is totally at a loss here. His mind is close to exploding. _No kidding_. He’s _this_ close. “H-How is that _not_ gonna make you upset?!" 

“You’ll see.” Laurent rests his hand on his hips. “Or would you prefer that I ignore you forever?” 

Edamura once had a hypothesis that if he cuts Laurent’s head off and opens his skull, he wouldn’t find a brain. He kindawants to test that one right now. 

“Where...” Edamura can’t believe that he’s even blushing right now. He also can’t believe why his heart is thumping loud in his chest for a piece of shit like Laurent.His eyes dart to the rug chilling in the corner, just to avoid Laurent’s intense gaze. 

“Hm?” Laurent, the prick that he is, hums. “What did you say?” 

“Where do you... wanna go?” 

Laurent turns around and started to walk. “I have something in mind.” 

* * *

  


Edamura takes the last sip of his milk tea, chewing a few boba pearls. He side-eyes the man sitting beside him on the bench. “You just wanted to get milk tea?” 

“Maybe,” Laurent says simply. He puts down his empty plastic cup. 

“... Are you still mad?” Edamura pouts. 

Silence greets Edamura’s ears. Instead of giving a response, Laurent stands up, his hands in his pockets. “You’re still mad, are you?” 

Still no response. 

Edamura sighs. How many times had he sighed in just one day? “Look, I’m sorry. For whatever shit I did. I don't know what's your deal but can I at least know? So, I can fix it?” Edamura settles the cup on the bench, and he stands up to face Laurent. The older just gazed at somewhere else, his attention on anything else except Edamura. 

“Fine.” Edamura groans. “Here. _I'm sorry, Laurent-san._ ” Edamura opens his arms and embraced Laurent. He never knew that he would have the guts to even do this, but now is the right time. He wouldn’t risk all of this—buying milk tea for the two of them and trying to talk to Laurent seriously. 

“There. Can you tell me now?” Edamura buries his head on Laurent’s shoulder. 

“ _Pft_.” 

Edamura gets caught off guard when the taller bursts into laughter. Laurent cackles like a maniac while Edamura narrows his eyes on him. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?!” Edamura glares at him. “ _Are you crazy?!_ ” 

That’s a rhetorical question. Someone with the name of ‘Laurent Thierry’ is _always_ crazy. 

“I can’t do this anymore...” Laurent mutters in between snickers. “You’re too cute, Edamame!” 

It took a second for Edamura to realize what was really happening. And another one. Until the train of realization hits him _hard._

He lets go of Laurent and on instinct, his hands both reach for Laurent’s collar, gripping it tightly. He fumes. “You bastard!" Edamura shakes him yet the asshole kept laughing. “You-- You set me up? You weren’t really mad, were you?!” 

“I can’t handle it.” Laurent chuckles, tears gathering in his eyes. "You even hugged me." 

Edamura should’ve listened to his subconscious thought: That Laurent was just messing with him. He felt so stupid. He should’ve just ripped his hair like he originally planned to. He grits his teeth, not letting go of the taller’s collars. “I fucking hate you!” 

Eventually, Laurent’s laughing dies down and zeroes to a serious face-- possibly the most serious face he ever put up, and he stares at the shorter man. “ _Makoto_ _._ ” 

The shift in Laurent's tone made Edamura freeze. 

He suddenly felt weak, a chill running down his spine. Hearing his _proper_ name, much less his first name, rolling off of Laurent’s tongue was something he would never, _ever_ expect. Like... it was a scene from some weird fiction about them. Then again, he remembers they are in said fiction, but enough about that. He can deal with his existential crisis later. 

All he needs to care about for now is the fact that Laurent’s face is so close and his eyes are glinting mischievously. Not to mention, the hand creeping around his waist. 

“W-Wha--” Edamura stumbles, but Laurent’s hand pushed his body closer to him. “What are you--” 

“ _I like you,_ _Makoto_ _._ ” Shit, that voice. _Fuck that smooth voice of his!_ Laurent’s face was inching closer and closer and Edamura could do nothing but turn his head away, shutting his eyes. He can feel Laurent’s hot breath tickling his cheek and down to his neck. 

Edamura can’t see his face right now, but he knows it was hella _steaming._ He braced for whatever Laurent’s gonna do. 

A hand grabs his chin and... 

Edamura opens his eyes, widening as he sees Laurent’s closed ones. All he can feel was the warmth flushing his body and on his lips. 

Smooth lips captured his chapped ones and he can’t do anything but lean to the kiss. He helplessly closes his eyes and his hands slowly let go of Laurent’s collars. 

When Laurent withdraws, Edamura’s eyes flew open once again and his fingers brushed his lips until his whole hand covers his mouth. His face now fully tinted with adorable scarlet. “Y-You--” 

Laurent smirks at him and whispers to his ear, making Edamura quiver. “Thank you for cheering me up, my little soybean.” The blond man, then, starts to leave. “Let’s go, Edamame-kun.” 

Edamura was left speechless, his mind still processing what just happened. 

_“Come back here, Laurent, you bastard!”_


End file.
